The Creeper Effect
by ninjawolf911
Summary: Matt and I where having some situations with some neighbors. We go to check it out... but it doesn't end well...
1. Chapter 1

"So, what happened?" Matt asked me, sitting on the couch.

"Someone came over and destroyed our crops!" I threw my sword into the armory chest.

"Huh. Was it ItsJars?"

I shook my head. We had been having some issues in the past with ItsJars coming into our territory. But I was sure it wasn't him.

"Was it his friend?" Matt raised his mask so he could scratch the side of his nose.

"I don't think so. He looked like it was him, but I'm not quite sure." I sighed.

"I'm going to go check out ItsJars's place." Matt said. He snapped his mask back over his face, and removed the block covering our secret passage.

"Okay, I'll go around the other way." I grabbed my sword and ran over to the crevice where ItsJars hung out in. As I leaped down the ledges, I saw someone walk inside ItsJars's house. It was _him._ I jumped down onto the ground and ran to the door. Locked. I looked around, searching for another way in. There. I spotted a whole in the wall leading into the side of the house. I ran in, and saw the same person who invaded our territory standing by the entrance of the mine shaft hidden underground. He turned around and stared at me.

"Why did you invade our territory?" I growled at him fiercely.

He flinched. "Uh, I don't know. Can I mine here?" He asked me, clearly trying to evade my question.

"Done ask me, I don't live here! Now answer me!" I demanded. I heard Matt walk up beside me. At that, the invaders eyes widened, and he disappeared. I assumed he had teleported home.

Matt scoffed. "Pussy." He turned around, and I followed him out of the cave area.

As we walked, I looked around, feeling uneasy, like we were being watched. Matt must of noticed my fidgeting, because he stopped and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I just, feel like we're being watched, you know?" I wrapped my arms around myself to suppress my shivers.

"Maybe Dara's looking for us?" Matt suggested.

I shook my head. "She told me she was going to the store, and I don't think she'd come back by now, but maybe…" I looked around, hoping to see Dara instead of someone, or something, else. As I began walking again, I heard the familiar hiss of a creeper. "Matt!" I screamed, turning around to see him already shoving me out of the way. He took out his bow, but it was too late before the creeper exploded, blasting him back against the wall. He slumped down onto the ground as I rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Matt! Oh my god Matt can you hear me?" I franticly asked.

"Yeah…" He groaned in pain as I helped him up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. You'll be fine," I tried walking, but Matt yelped and stumbled. I caught him, and laid him down on the cobblestone.

"Damn…" He cursed.

I looked up, looking for any way we could get out. I knew Matt didn't have enough energy to teleport, and I couldn't leave him here incase another creeper came up.

"Dara!" I tried calling for Dara, hoping that maybe she was home by now. "Dara!" I desperately kept calling for her. After a minute of shouting, I looked down to Matt, who was lying on his back. He clenched his fist. "What hurts?" I asked him, untying his mask.

"Everything," He tried to chuckle, but his groaning cut him off.

"You probably broke a couple ribs." I said, feeling his chest. I touched an area that made him scream. I immediately snapped my hand back. _Dara, where are you?_ I wondered. I searched around in my pockets to see if I had any bandages on me. Luckily I did. I began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa." Matt said, trying to make another joke.

"Shut up." I snapped, sounding a bit too harsh. I made him sit up, and he held out his arms for me while I wrapped the bandages around his chest.

"Okay, that should stop the pain, at least a little bit," I helped him up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Better?"

"A little bit…yeah." Matt replied. I grabbed his shirt and mask before walking up to where our secret passage door was. We were both quiet as we walked through the passage to our house.

"Do you think you'll be able to climb the ladder?" I asked, remembering you had to use a ladder to get into our home.

"I think so," He said, reaching up to grab a rung. As he lifted himself up, I saw him wince, and he grunted in pain.

"We can go around the-," I began.

"No, I can do this." He said. He continued to pull himself up the ladder, with me close behind to catch him in case he fell. He pulled himself up into the house and lay down on the floor, groaning.

"Come on, I'll help you to your room." I said, holding out my hand.

"Alright." He grabbed my hand, and I helped him up the stairs to his room.

When we finally got up the last floor, I opened the door and laid him down on his bed.

"If you need anything, call me. Okay?" I told him.

"Alright." He flashed a weak smile at me. I returned the smile before opening the door.

"Oh, and Auggie?" He called.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Thanks." He closed his eyes.

"No problem." I smiled, and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on one of my many beds with my arms outstretched, staring up into the night sky through my glass roof. I couldn't sleep. My chest felt really tight. That creeper really did a number on me. I sat up with a little struggle and glanced around my room. Auggie was sitting across of me on the other side of the room. She leaned against the wall and observed the large painting I had by my door. As I pushed off the blankets, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, and grunted.

Auggie flashed her red and blue eyes over to me. "Hey, can't sleep?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I touched the bandages wrapped tightly around my torso.

"Me neither." She sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," I said standing up. "I'm hungry." I slowly made my way downstairs, for we kept our food on the bottom floor. As I walked down the last flight of stairs, I saw Dara, cooking something.

She looked at me with bright hazel eyes. "Hey, Matt!" She said cheerfully. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit. I'm still sore," I replied, opening the food chest. "Whatcha making?" I grabbed a piece of steak and sunk my teeth into it.

"Cake!" She licked some frosting off her fingers.

"Oh, yum," I began walking upstairs. "Night." I said.

"Night!" Dara went back to cooking.

As I entered my room, I noticed Auggie wasn't where she was sitting. I looked around my room. She wasn't in here. I went down to the second floor and knocked on her door. "Auggie?" I asked. I cracked open the door, peering inside. "You in there?" No reply. I walked back down to where Dara was. "Dara, have you seen Auggie?" I asked her.

She shook her head, dusting off the flour on her shirt. "Nope, can't say I have."

"Weird,"

I went back up to my room. As I crawled on my bed, I leaned onto my ladder for support, and felt something wet. I looked down onto my hand. Blood. "Oh, no. " I whispered. I went to my chest and grabbed my enchanted bow and mask. I didn't bother putting on my shirt, because of the weather. Plus, it would only slow me down more. I tied on my mask and climbed up the ladder, brushing off the pain in my chest. There was a trail of blood on the roof, leading down the steps Auggie made on the side of the house. I followed the trail and ran as fast as I could. My ribs screamed for me to stop, but I ignored it.

"Auggie?" I called, hoping to hear her voice. Dara must've seen me outside, because she ran out after me.

"Matt, what are you doing? You should be back inside! You're hurt!" The brunette scolded.

"Auggie's missing," I replied, pointing to the blood on the ground. "I have to find her."

"Oh my god. I'll get my sword." Dara said, rushing back to the house.

I broke from a jog into a run. "Auggie!" I called again. I heard a rustling, and strained my ears.

"Let go of me!" I heard Auggie protesting.

"Auggie!" I shouted, and began sprinting over the hill. I saw Auggie struggling to get out of someone's grasp. Blood was gushing out of her hip, creating the trail that made it easier to find her.

"Let go of her!" I yelled defiantly, pulling an arrow into my bow.

The person holding onto Auggie stopped, and turned around to look at me. He had his arm tightened around Auggie's neck, and as he turned around, Auggie stopped struggling to stare at me.

"Ma-," She began.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, squeezing his arm tighter around the blonde's neck. The man had bright yellow eyes, and his dark hair was longish and untidy. By the way he stared at me; he looked like he was insane. He laughed at me. "What are you going to do about it?"

I let go of my arrow, and it struck the man in the arm. He yelled in pain, and loosened his grip on Auggie, who took the advantage to stomp on his foot and bite down on his hand. Hard. Blood gushed out of his hand, and he released Auggie. Auggie bolted forward next to me, and spit out the man's blood.

"You alright?" I asked, gesturing to her side.

"I'll be fine." She growled, keeping her multicolor eyes on her attacker.

"You little bitch!" He screamed, reaching out for her.

Auggie smirked, and snapped her fingers, igniting the man on fire. He screeched.

"I'll come back for you both!" He growled, before disappearing.

"Ugh, what a freak." Auggie spat. She turned around and began walking home. I followed her.

"What did he do?" I couldn't take my eyes off her shirt, which was now soaked with blood.

"He had a knife on him, and I guess he got me," She lifted up her shirt halfway and exposed her waist. I grimaced. It was a deep cut slicing through her hip. "I've had worse." She sighed, and stumbled.

I caught her arm. "You've lost a lot of blood…" I said, helping her up.

"Yeah…"

"Auggie! Matt!" Dara rushed over to us. "What happened?"

"I was kidnapped." Auggie replied coldly. She winced, grabbing onto her side and fell to her knees.

"Come on." I took her arm and wrapped it around my neck, like what she had done for me not to long ago.

"I'll get the beds and bandages ready!" Dara said, rushing home.

"Thanks…" Auggie said, flashing us a smile.

When we got home, I laid back down in bed while Dara wrapped up Auggie. I was thinking about what the man had said. _"I'll come back for you both!"_ I was worried. Who was he? And why did he take Auggie? But we were tough. We'd be able to handle it. I fell back asleep, telling myself it'd be alright.

_~ To be continued~_


End file.
